


Unfaithful

by conversekitten



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, An Affair, Cheating, Gen, M/M, More tags later, Multi, My first FanFic here, Smoking, polydads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: This is my first story here on this website so please be kind! Johnny has always had three dads and he has had a good life with them, but when a mistake on Barry's part threatens to break up the family Johnny must become a matchmaker to save them all! More couples will come later!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! This is my first Sing fanfic here and I bring to you angst! lol It will get happy later on I promise but for now let us commence with the angst and conviction! Get your popcorn ready folks! Before we begin however I want to thank my good friend LuSilveira for their help on proofreading all of my stories! Here is a link to their profile: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSilveira/pseuds/LuSilveira

Stan was sitting in his armchair while reading a book. He heard yelling and name calling from downstairs so he got up, and went down to the living room. He found Barry and Marcus arguing. Marcus was sitting in his armchair trying to watch cricket, while Barry was standing over him with his hands on his hips. Both of them had a scowl on their face along with fire in their eyes. 

“Marcus all I’m asking is that you spend a little more time with johnny!”. 

The gorilla scoffed.

“Well if you weren’t so busy with being a little home maker you would see that Im busy with work!". Marcus said getting up from his chair and towering over his partner, who seemed undeterred from fighting. 

Barry's eyes flashed.

“Oh because your life is so hard sitting out in the garage, pouring over heist plans, and drinking beer! At least I’m doing something with my time instead of wasting it on petty robberies.”

“Alright stop it both of you!” Stan interjected and he got in between them. Barry huffed and walked away and up the stairs leaving the two gorilla’s. Marcus sighed as he sat back down in his chair and Stan looked at him wearily.

“Marcus. Is this really the kind of example you want to set for johnny? Fighting with Barry over petty stuff?” 

Marcus sighed again and he shook his head. 

“Then try to work things out with Barry instead of yelling at him. Promise me.” 

Marcus was quiet for a bit and then he said,”I promise.”

It was a quiet night in the household that night, with Barry not talking to either Stan or Marcus and being silent at dinner. He didn’t say a word as he did the dishes and cleaned off the table. He was resistant to speech when he took johnny upstairs for his bath. When he put johnny to bed, the only time the gorilla uttered a phrase was when he read him a bedtime story. The silence was making Marcus fidgety and Stan was getting a headache from it but they both fell asleep, with Barry joining them later. 

Barry laid in bed staring up at the ceiling and contemplating his decision. He finally got out of bed, went to the closet, pulled out his favorite outfit (a green top, a leather jacket, and a black skirt with heels), and after dressing and putting on a little make up, he left. He took the truck to a popular nightclub and after smiling at the gorilla bouncer he was let into the club, smirking as he felt the gorilla’s eyes on his ass. 

After ordering a drink and lighting a cigarette, Barry smiled as the music pulsed through the building making the bar shake under his fingers. As the drink arrived he paid the bartender and sipped the sweet concoction, savoring the sting in the back of his throat. 

He suddenly felt three pairs of eyes on him and when he turned he saw three bears smiling at him from across the bar. One of them was dressed in a blue jacket with a ski hat on, the other was wearing a silver jacket with a gold chain around his neck, and the last one (who must have been the ringleader) was wearing a white tank top, a dark brown leather jacket, a gold chain around his neck, and a top hat. The boss smiled at Barry and he winked which made Barry blush fiercely. Then the three bears came over to where Barry was sitting and the two lackeys sat on either side of him while the boss leaned against the bar.

“Another drink for all three of us and the beauty right here.” the boss said with a thick russian accent. Barry found his accent undeniably sexy and he felt himself blushing up a storm when the bear spoke. The boss turned to Barry and he grinned. 

“My name is Sergio, this is Leo, and that’s Thomas.” he said and Barry smiled.

“M-my name is Barry.” he mumbled and Sergio smiled. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” 

Four drinks and five cigarette’s later, Barry was sitting with the three bears and laughing. Leo brought out a joint and he lit it before taking a drag and passing it to Thomas. He took a drag, passed it to Barry and he looked at it questionably. 

“Just put your lips on it, inhale, hold it for a moment, and exhale.” Sergio explained and Barry did just that before coughing. Sergio smiled and rubbed Barry’s back as he hacked and coughed. 

“Try again but this time don’t take such a big hit.” 

Barry nodded and he took a smaller hit this time, held it in, then he exhaled it. After a few minutes he began to feel lightheaded and dizzy but feeling very calm as well. He leaned against Sergio and the bear smiled.

“Looks like someone is a little high. Why don’t we go back to my place and you can calm down?” 

Barry nodded and after they left the club, Sergio opened the door to the Hummer and helped Barry into it. Then they drove off into the night. 

The next morning Barry turned over onto his back and saw himself in a mirror. He was in a bed but he realized with dread that it wasn’t his and the animal beside him was neither Stan nor Marcus.Barry quickly got out of the bed, found his clothes, but when he began to pull them on he heard a throat being cleared. He looked behind him and saw Sergio smiling. 

“You were great last night. Very good if I do say so.” Sergio said.

Barry nodded and he jumped a little when he felt a hand gently pat his rear along with Sergio laughing in the back of his throat. 

“I-I have to leave.” Barry said and Sergio nodded. 

“Dun’t be a stranger okay?” he said and Barry nodded before pulling the rest of his clothes on, grabbing his purse, then hightailing it out of the apartment. In the truck he gripped the steering wheel and his eyes went wide with realization.

“What have I done?” Barry whispered.


	2. Unfaithful part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets a call from an all too familiar source and Stan begins to become suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Hope you liked the last chapter because from here on out it is going to be angsty and there will be some more pairings in the near future! Also please be patient with me on updates because I am looking for work. This chapter is going to be short too but the next one is getting written as we speak!

Stan was watching Marcus pace in the living room his hands behind his back and a worried look on his face. 

“He’s never stayed out until morning before Stan. What’s going on with him?” Marcus said biting his knuckle. Stan shrugged. 

“I’m sure he has a good explanation for it Marcus.” 

Marcus nodded and just then Johnny zoomed down the stairs and towards the door.

“Daddy Barry is home!” Johnny said and true to his word, Barry walked through the door looking exhausted.

“Barry! Where have you been?” Marcus asked as Barry put his purse down onto the table. 

“Why are you dressed like that?” Stan asked and Barry shot him a look. 

“I just went to the club to cool off is all. I had a drink then I went to a hotel because I didn’t want to drive home.” Barry said and he began to walk towards the stairs but Marcus put his arm out. 

“Marcus…” 

“Don’t ‘Marcus’ me Barry. Why were you at a club? And why do you smell like smoke? I know that you don’t smoke.” 

Barry saw red. “Look just drop it alright?!!” 

Then with that Barry stomped up the stairs. Marcus sighed heavily and johnny pulled on his pant leg. 

“Daddy? Why is daddy Barry mad?” 

Marcus picked Johnny up.

“It’s nothing son. Come on, let’s go have some breakfast.” 

That afternoon, Barry was folding laundry when the phone began to ring. Putting down the socks he had been folding Barry went to answer it.

“Hello, Barry Bunderstone speaking.”

“Ei beauty. It’s me Sergio.” 

Barry froze. “How did you get this number?” 

Sergio laughed. “It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that I can’t stop thinking about you. I want to see you again.” 

Barry’s shoulders went tense. 

“I-I can’t. I have a boyfriend. Two boyfriends and a son.” 

“So you have a family? Well maybe we ought to pay them a little visit.” Sergio laughed.

“Don’t you dare bring them into this!” Barry whisper yelled. 

“Well if you don’t want us to pay them a visit then you will meet us at the club at five o’ clock tonight. Be there or we will strike.” 

Then the line went dead.

Barry’s hands were shaking as he hung up the phone and he almost began to cry. Stan came into the kitchen and he saw Barry shaking.

“Barry what’s wrong?” Stan asked putting his hands on Barry’s shoulders. Barry sucked his tears back up and he leveled out his breathing. 

“Nothing Stan. I’m just chopping onions.” Barry said then he left the kitchen. Stan looked at the cutting board and saw Barry had gotten out tomatoes. He raised his eyebrows and saw Barry take the laundry upstairs. 

That night Barry had snuck a change of clothes into the truck and then he told Stan and Marcus he needed to run some errands. They believed him and when he left he drove to the club and sighed heavily. He quickly changed in the truck and when he stepped out of it he was wearing a black cocktail dress with a silver necklace and black heels. He took a deep breath, exhaled, then he walked towards the club.


	3. Diablo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry makes another mistake and winds up liking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my peeps! I bring to you the third chapter of this story of heartbreak and angst! >:D This chapter will be a tad suggestive so tell me if I need to up the rating a little bit. Thanks and let the show begin! BTW the titles from this point on will be song names! I think the song Diablo by Simon Curtis fits this chapter very well.

Barry ducked underneath waving arms and pushed past grinding bodies as he tried to look for Sergio and his gang. He felt a couple of animals pinch his ass and as he pushed down the urge to tear their teeth out, he saw Sergio sitting on a white couch. Sighing, he tucked some hair behind his ear and made his way up the stairs, forcing a smile when the boss bear saw him.

"There you are my beauty! What took you so long?" Sergio asked as he stood up and put his arm around Barry's waist. The gorilla ignored the pet name and he slapped a flirty smile on his face. 

"I lost my way a few times." he said in a voice as smooth as silk. If they wanted him to be desirable then he could play their game; For how long though, he wasn't too sure. Sergio smirked as he led Barry over to the white couch he and his lackeys were sitting on. 

"Well now that you're here, let's play a few games of poker and have some drinks, on me of course. What do you say?" Sergio said with in that sexy accent that made a small part of Barry melt. He smiled while looking at the floor and blushing up a storm which made Sergio's grin widen. He loved it when he had an effect like this on cute animals, especially ones who were as attractive as Barry. The bear tightened his grip around the man's waist and the gorilla was brought back to reality and what he was doing. 

"Um I don't think so. I kind of have to drive home and I-" 

Barry was cut off by a searing kiss on his lips from the bear. The gorilla was practically melting as he closed his eyes. When Sergio pulled back he smiled, his eyes lidded and filled with attention. The type of attention that Barry had been craving for a very long time. 

"I am not going to take 'no' for an answer Barry. Sit down and enjoy your time with us." Sergio almost purred and before he could stop himself, the ape nodded.

Barry of course was an expert when it came to poker so he beat all three of the bears quite easily, making them all groan while he laughed. The gorilla sipped his martini as Sergio put an arm around him. 

"Why don't we have one more game then we can go dancing?" Sergio asked and Barry smirked. His mind was being affected by the several martinis that had been consumed and he was feeling over confident, as well as dizzy. 

In short, the ape was hammered. 

"You really want ta go another round with me in poker? I could whoop all of your asses in just a tick and if we were betting money, I'd be rich by now." Barry slurred and Sergio smiled. 

"Well how about this? If we win, then you come back with us to our apartment and if you win we will give you a ride home." he said and Barry smirked. 

He was too drunk to understand what was going on and that the deal made no sense. But he nodded, and they began another game of poker. 

An hour later Barry was cursing under his breath because he had lost at cards. Sergio smiled and he pushed the ape's drink towards him.

"Drink your drink. You'll feel better afterwards." 

Barry suddenly felt nervous and he began to scootch away from Sergio.

"I-I actually have ta leave. I've had enough." 

Sergio moved a bit closer pushing Barry to the edge of the couch. 

"Oh you have to stay for the dancing. The music is so good here." 

Leo and Tom chuckle as Barry looks around a bit panicked. He carefully slides off of the couch and when he stands up, Sergio pulls him back down into his lap.

Squeaking in surprise, Barry shoots up to his feet but the next thing he knows the room is hazy and as he begins to fall, Sergio catches him.

"You okay there beauty?" the bear asks a worried look on his face. Barry nods and he is brought back over to the couch and a few minutes later, is given a glass of water. He slowly sips it and his stomach begins to settle as well as his head. 

"I have ta leave." Barry mumbles but Sergio shakes his head. 

"You can't go out there like this. A pretty gorilla such as yourself doesn't belong going home on your own." 

Said gorilla looks down at the floor, blushing.

" 'm nothin' special." he mumbles and Sergio shakes his head. 

"You are more than special. You are the most beautiful gorilla I have seen in a long time." 

Sergio tips Barry's chin up so he's looking the other in the eyes. 

"And I would love to make you happy." 

Before Barry could say anything, Sergio pulled him into a kiss. As the other animal's tongue sneaked into his mouth, Barry closed his eyes and forgot all about the fight he had experienced with Marcus. 

Leo smirks as he leans in and whispers something into Sergio's ear. The bear smiles and he pulls away from Barry to stroke his face. 

"Why don't we take this to a private room?" 

Barry looks down at the floor before blushing and nodding.

Sergio stood up from his place on the couch and then held out his hand. Fully enamored by the bear's gesture, Barry took his hand and let himself be pulled up from the furniture. Leo and Thomas followed as Sergio led the ape towards one of the more private sections of the club. There were rooms in the back of the club that were reserved for more intimate parties, and it was the door to one of those rooms that Sergio opened for Barry.

With the two other bears following their boss, Barry stepped into the room and Sergio closed and locked the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which barry gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry i havent updated in a really long time but im here now and ready to continue this. This rating is going to change so be prepared!

Barry gulped as the door closed and the lock clicked. He was a little nervous seeing as the bears were much bigger than he was. He turned around and saw Sergio sitting on the bed. The bear patted his lap and berry gulped as he went over to Sergio and sat in his lap. Said bear put his hands on barry's chest sqeezing the flesh and the gorilla moaned loudly. He pushed his chest out to get more friction and ended up rubbing his ass against Sergio's hard on. The bear smiled and licked Barry's neck as he kneaded the gorilla's chest in his hands. The other two came closer but Sergio stopped them from coming closer.

 

"My turn first." he purred squeezing Barry's hips and kissed him on the cheek. Barry blushes and lets the bear kiss his neck then move his hands down to the hem of his dress. Sergio smirked then pushed the gorilla's dress up to his chest revealing the blue panties that he was wearing. He whimpered as Sergio grinned.

 

"Yer all ready aren't ya? Well....let me show ya a real man. 

 

Sergio kneaded Barry's crotch making him moan and arch into the touch losing himself in pleasure and moaning. Sergio smiled then took barry and pushed him onto his stomach before pulling the blue panties down to his knees.The gorilla moaned and he panted as Sergio licked his fingers making them nice and wet before he pushed them into Barry. Said male moaned loudly and pushed his hips back to get the fingers deeper and letting his tongue loll out of his mouth. Sergio smirked and curled his fingers hitting that special spot and it made Barry throw his head back and moan loudly.

 

"Ya like that gorgeous?" 

 

Barry nods and moans loudly fucking himself on the bears fingers. Sergio smirked and leaned close.

 

"Ya want me to fuck ya?"Barry nodded as his drunk and high mind were craving a good fuck. Sergio smirked and after pulling his fingers out, he ducked down to lick at Barry's entrance. Said gorilla moaned loudly and thrust his hips back against the long and flat tongue. Sergio smirked and pushed his tongue into Barry causing him to moan loudly in ecstasy and grip the pillows. Sergio slurped and thrust his tongue into Barry grinning the entire time and the other two bears were jacking off to the scene revealing in the face that the gorilla was making. Finally Sergio pulled back and grinned licking his lips making Barry moan loudly and turn onto his stomach. 

 

Segerio smirked.

 

"Ya like that baby? Barry nods and he moans when he sees the other two bears taking their clothes off. Sergio comes around the bed so he's facing Barry. The other two bears come forward and one of them is positioned at Barry's entrance and the other is standing next to his head. Sergio smirks.

 

"Ya ready baby?" 

 

Barry, too drunk to understand what's going on, smiles and nods. The bear on the right takes his cock and pushes it into Barry's mouth while the other bear takes his rock hard cock and pushes it into Barry's entrance. Said gorilla moans loudly and pants as the bear begins to thrust into him and it takes a while for him to get used to the size but soon enough he's moaning loudly and gripping Sergio's arms. Said bear chuckled and looked down at the ape. 

 

"You like big cock yes?"

 

 

Barry moans and nods as the other bear begins thrusting hard and fast into him. He gets so lost in the moment that the bear beside his head pushes his cock into the gorilla's mouth, moaning.

 

"Oh damn boss...his mouth is so good....just like velvet."

 

Barry blushes and sucks on the cock, suddenly crying out in ecstasy as that special spot is hit. He bucks his hips his own cock hard and erect and one of the bears looks at Sergio.

 

"Boss? Should we let him come?"

 

Sergio smirks.

 

"No let me handle this."

 

Sergio takes Barry and pushes him onto his stomach and the two bears look intrigued. Sergio smirks and leans down so he's face to face with Barry.

 

"Ya ready fer my big cock?"

 

Barry nods and grins. Sergio takes his cock and pushes it into Barry making him moan loudly. Thank goodness the music on the dance stage was loud enough so he could scream in ecstasy. 

 

"Oh!! Oh yes baby....give it to me!!! Make me yours!!!!"

 

Barry was too drunk to put this whole situation into perspective because all he cared about was the thick and heavy cock that was inside of him. He grabbed onto Sergio and moaned as the bear began to thrust into him. 

 

"Oh yes....oh baby yes....oh oh oh oh yes.....make me yours!!! Oh good God yes!!!!"

 

Sergio chuckled and kissed Barry deeply making him moan into the kiss, intertwining his tongue with the other male's. The gorilla grabbed onto Sergio and panted into the kiss as his sweet spot was hammered against again and again. He noticed that the other two bears were jacking off until Sergio called them over. He grinned looking down at Barry.

 

"Ya ever have a three way?"

 

Barry gulped and shook his head and Sergio grins. He pulls out of Barry then sits against the head bored pulling the gorilla up to sit against his chest. He slides back into Barry and the other two bears come forward making Barry whimper. Sergio smiles and kisses Barry on the cheek.

 

"Don't worry darlin', we'll be gentle." 

 

Barry whimpers and nods. One of the bears took his cock and pushed it into Barry alongside Sergio causing Barry to scream in pleasure. He shudders and sobs a bit as he gets used to the size of the two fat cocks inside of him. He feels tears in his eyes but Sergio smirks.

 

"Don't give up on us now baby."

 

Barry nods and moans as Sergio and the other bear start thrusting into him their cocks hitting that sweet spot inside of him. Barry is trembling from the pain and the pleasure and he clings to Sergio making him chuckle. He pulls Barry into a deep kiss and the ape moans into it, revealing in the feeling of two cocks inside of him and hitting that sweet spot. The third bear grins and looks to Sergio and said bear winks which signals him to push his cock into Barry's mouth, moaning at the feeling. 

 

Barry is a complete mess, a moaning and whimpering mess as he takes two cocks up his ass and one in his mouth. The two bears thrust harder and faster making the bed squeak loudly and Barry cling harder to Sergio trying to suck a cock as he gets fucked by two. 

 

"Oh....oh yeah baby...oh ya like bein fucked by two huge cocks, don't ya? Barry nods around the cock in his mouth and arches his back as the two cocks push against his prostate at the same time. In his hazy mind he imagines Stan and Marcus fucking him but then he comes back to reality and he panics a bit. He makes a muffled protest but Sergio laughs.

 

"Once ya go to our side, ya cant go back baby.....oh yeah.....oh baby that's so good......oh no wonder those two bastards like ya.....yer so tight..."

 

Barry whimpers but he realizes that he can't get out of this, so he fakes it. He pretend moans at the thrusting but then his whole body jolts as the two cocks hit his prostate dead on. Sergio chuckles as he thrusts harder.

 

"Right there baby?"

 

Suddenly caught up in the moment Barry nods. The second bear moans as he thrusts into the tight heat of Barry's body and the third bear moans as he pushes his cock down Barry's throat and comes, filling the gorilla's stomach with ribbon after ribbon of cum. Barry swallows it all then the bear pulls away leaving Barry with a mouthful of cum and his ass full of cock. Barry grabs onto Sergio and moans as he cock stands upright against his stomach, which Sergio notices. The bear grins.

 

"You vant to cum yes?"

 

Barry nods desperately and Sergio smiles before grabbing the gorilla's cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Barry moans loudly and he's so thankful that nobody can hear him over the pulse of the music out in the club. Barry pants and his tongue lolls out of his mouth as the second bear finishes inside of him then pulls away trying to catch his breath. Sergio smirks and turns Barry over onto his stomach then slides back into the hot and tight warmth. 

 

"Hang onto something."

 

Barry does just that, grabbing the headboard and hanging onto it for dear life as Sergio thrusts harder and faster than before. Barry moans desperately as his insides are plowed by a huge cock. 

 

"Oh oh oh oh oh...YES!!! OH BABY YES!!!" 

 

Sergio smirks.

 

"You like my big fat cock?"

 

Barry nods without hesitation.

 

 "I....I love yer big fat....oh yes...yer big.....oh bloody hell!!! Yer big.....fat....cock!!!"

 

Sergio smirks and keeps thrusting causing the bed to squeak and rock violently. Barry moans loudly and after a few more well placed thrusts he cums hard against his stomach. Sergio keeps thrusting making Barry whimper from over stimulation. The bear finally cums hard inside of Barry causing him to moan and sigh in satisfaction. Sergio pulls out leaving a river of cum in his wake. Barry pants and looks over his shoulder.

 

"Th-thank you.....much....obliged....."

 

Then, Barry passes out onto the bed. 


End file.
